Saviors in Disguises
by xXAlecxLoverXx
Summary: This takes place starting from Xenosaga II, to the future. MOMO realizes her feelings for Jr., but she wonders if Sakura's emotions are the cause. chaos is enigmatic as usual but he begins to open up to Shion. What is going to happen to the Elsa's crew?
1. Chapter 1

Ciao tutti! I have just finished Xenosaga so I will create my own saga for the story. I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave comments and reviews.

Summary

This takes place starting from Xenosaga II, to the future. MOMO realizes her feelings for Jr., but she wonders if Sakura's emotions are the cause. chaos also knows that he loves KOS-MOS but, will Shion allow it? We'll see. Enjoy!

MOMO P.O.V

KOS-MOS made it! I'm so happy! With her assistance, we were able to safely descend to Second Miltia. I will finally be able to see mommy! I hope she's a kind lady. I know she is. I looked around the bridge of the Elsa. Captain Matthews was breathing a sigh of relief, Hammer was trying to control his breathing, Tony was exhilarated, Allen looked shaken, Shion looked surprised, chaos looked indifferent but had a slight smile, Ziggy was indifferent, Jr. had a smirk on, and KOS-MOS was being surrounded. I was happy that I am alive.

"Well Ms. Vector, looks like that robot saved the day again eh?" Captain Matthews said, breaking the silence.

"Why yes. KOS-MOS…thank you." Shion smiled. She wrapped her hands around KOS-MOS and hugged her. She shook her head and her glasses fell off. Allen, who was currently jumping for joy, accidently stepped on them and the broke. Shion just stared, speechless.

"Shion, I have suffered 65% damage. I shall require assistance in my repairs." KOS-MOS said.

"Yes, of course. I'll work on it in the Vector's Second Division Lab on Second Miltia." Shion said.

"Acknowledged." KOS-MOS said. I giggled. Jr. looked at me.

"What's so funny MOMO?" He asked.

"I am just excited to meet Juli Mizrahi, my mom!" I smiled. He frowned and looked away.

"I'm sorry MOMO. I don't mean to get your hopes down or anything but…she's not who you think she is. I doubt she'd care for a 100-series anyway, even if you are the prototype." Jr. said. I frowned. Mommy does love and care for me right? I hope so. Hope…that's a new emotion for me. I have to save that to my database.

"Jr., it's okay. Juli Mizrahi isn't as bad as people make her out to be. She has a heart. She would be very kind to MOMO. That's what I think." chaos said. He smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you chaos." I told him. He nodded. I looked out the window and saw that Tony maneuvered us onto the launch pad where we docked the Elsa. Everyone split up because they had their own places to be. I went with Jr., Ziggy, and chaos. Shion, Allen, and KOS-MOS went their own way. I hope I'll see mommy soon.

Shion P.O.V

Second Miltia at last…I never thought I would make it back here. During this journey, there were a lot of times when I thought that I was going to die. The gnosis phenomenon…I fear that the world is about to change for the worse. Kevin…what would you do? Am I doing the right thing? I pondered to myself as I let my legs carry me to my destination. I looked at KOS-MOS. She has a lot of secrets that you programmed her with, right Kevin. Ugh…why am I talking to you in my head? It's not like you would answer anyway. I was snapped out of my thought when a heard a chorus of "Chief!" or "Shion." I broke out of my thoughts.

"Chief! Are you okay?" Allen asked. He looked at my. His face was red with embarrassment.

"Yes. I'm fine." I said and continued walking.

"Shion. Your heart rate is very abnormal. Are you sure you are alright?" KOS-MOS asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. It's nothing." I sighed. I'm just not myself these days. I continued walking with KOS-MOS and Allen.

"Hey, Chief, if something is bothering you, you can always tell me." Allen stammered.

"Allen! How many times do I have to tell you? Nothing is wrong! Gosh, I feel as if I'm speaking a different language. I turned and continued walking, ignoring the stares of the pass-buyers. Who could blame them? It's not every day you see two Vector employees and a battle android, walking through the streets of Second Miltia. After about ten more minutes of walking, we finally reached the Vector building.

"Shion! How are you?" Miyuki ran up to me.

"Miyuki, long time no see." I nodded.

"Aww, is that all you have to say to me? It's been forever since we saw each other! Hmph. I'll talk to KOS-MOS! Hey KOS-MOS! How are you?" Miyuki fumed.

"Hello Vector, Second Division employee who seems to have a valuable connection in the KP-XX project. I request assistance in my recovery. During the destruction of Proto Merkabah, I have suffered internal and external damage. Damage take was 65.99799999-."

"Okay, okay I get it! Sheesh! Shion, take KOS-MOS to the maintenance room." Miyuki pouted.

"Oh, of course. Come on KOS-MOS, let's get you repaired and checked out." I sighed,

"Affirmative." KOS-MOS followed me to the main elevator. We went to the basement and KOS-MOS climbed into her maintenance bed. I pressed a couple buttons on the console. I saw the screen and gasped. No, no, no! This isn't happening!

MOMO P.O.V

Jr., chaos, Ziggy, and I we were at the Miltian government office. We are here to meet Representative Helmer. To be honest, I'm kind of nervous. I took a deep breath and walked off the elevator.

"Why hello. If it isn't the 100-series that holds the Y-DATA. I've been waiting a long time to meet you." Helmer said to me. He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Likewise." I smiled. I skipped back to Jr.'s side. He put his hand on his shoulder. I felt my face heat up. This is a new feeling.

"Hey, MOMO, are you okay?" Jr. asked. Everyone looked at me.

"Uh…I'm functioning normally…" I stammered. What is wrong with me?

"If you say so." Jr. sighed. This is going to be an interesting day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Please review and tell me what you think. Also can you add my friend Didyme on facebook? Didyme McClain is her name. She's also here on fanfiction. Here fanfiction name is Princess Didyme. Thank you.

Arrivederci,

Francillia


	2. Chapter 2

Ciao tutti! Thank you everyone who reviewed. You guys are my inspiration. I hope you enjoy thus chapter.

MOMO P.O.V

Basically, my meeting with Representative Helmer meant that I would need an analysis. They were going to try and get the Y-DATA out of me. I really don't think this is a good idea. I shuddered at the thought and chaos walked towards me.

"MOMO, calm down please. It won't be scary at all. It will just be you placed in an observation room with everyone on the computers, scanning the inside of you to try and get the Y-DATA." chaos said calmly. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks chaos. Hey, you seem pretty good with all this technology." I complimented. His skills are pretty good compared to an average human, but…chaos didn't seem to be a normal human. No matter how many scans I run, I can never find anything about him. His eyes seem to be holding a lot of sorrow. Even when he smiles, he always seems to be on the brink of falling into an abyss of depression.

"Ha-ha yeah, you seem so slow. Who would've thought that you of all people would be good with all this modernized stuff." Jr. said with a smirk. chaos stared at him.

"Now Jr., what exactly are you saying?" chaos said with an eyebrow raised.

"N-nothing!" Jr. stuttered. I giggled. I took a glance at Ziggy who didn't seem to have said much of anything.

"So, when is the analysis?" Ziggy asked.

"Hmm…how about tomorrow? The sooner the better." Helmer said. He turned to his window and clasped his hands behind his back. "Oh, Canaan? Please escort our guests out. Oh, I almost forgot! Ziggurat 8, the cyborg born through the Life Recycling Act of T.C 4653, Contact Subcommittee Member, Juli Mizrahi has set up and tuning system for you in the U.M.N control building." Helmer said.

"Thank you." Ziggy said. "You didn't have to."

"She wanted to. If you were taking care if her 100-series observational realian prototype, she wants you to be in the best condition possible." Helmer said.

"Very well. That is fine." Ziggy said.

"Um…when will I get to see mommy?" I asked.

"Soon. Very soon." Helmer said. I nodded. "Come here Canaan." Helmer said. I looked at the door and saw a man with orange hair and wearing a grey realian suit walking through. I walked up to him.

"Hello, my name is MOMO. You must be Canaan." I said.

"Correct." Canaan said. "I am here to escort you out. Follow me."

Shion P.O.V

"This isn't good." I mumbled as I rushed around the maintenance lab. Allen stood there.

"Chief, what's wrong?" Allen asked.

"KOS-MOS is wrong! Her external frame has been damaged when she saved the Elsa! I knew something would happen! Why does she keep acting on her own like that?" I huffed.

"Chief, would you rather we got burned to a crisp?" Allen asked. That question snapped me out of my trance. I clenched my fist. "I mean we could always fix her frame. We were planning on changing it anyway."

"I know but…still. I don't want her getting hurt." I told him. All the memories attached to KOS-MOS…both the good…and the bad. Kevin wanted her to survive so she could somehow save humanity. I had to protect her until then. I won't let anyone stop me.

"Chief, KOS-MOS is a battle android. This is only some burn damage. A touch up could easily fix this. Why are you overreacting? Is this because this is the only thing that you have of Kevin? Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" Allen said. He ran over to me. I felt the tears forming. No. I couldn't cry in front of him. I have to be strong.

"Don't touch me. I'm going out to the city. Do not take your eyes of KOS-MOS." I told him. I started walking out.

"Wait! Chief! Are you okay?" Allen asked. I ignored him and dismissed his statement with a wave of my hand. I walked out of the room and the door shut behind me. I ran out of Vector Industries without a second glance. I walked a little bit and found my way into the city. It was huge. I still remembered it. The tears were still forming. I quickly walked behind a building and let go. I don't know how long I sat there crying but eventually I realized that I had company. I wiped my puffy eyes and looked up and saw chaos and Jr. standing there silently watching me.

"Shion, did something happen?" Jr. asked.

"You could say that." I responded. chaos sat on the ground next to me.

"Can you tell us what happened?" chaos asked me. He wiped the tears away with his gloved hand. Sure chaos had seen me in moments worse than this, but I don't want to seem like a weak little crybaby to him.

"…Have you ever…had a moment of weakness? A moment where you just have to…let out everything that you're feeling? I'm kind of…feeling like that right now." I said barely loud enough for them to hear. The tears kept falling as chaos silently held me and Jr. patting me on the back.

"Shion, its okay, let it all out. We're here for you." chaos said.

"Yeah." Jr. added. I continued to sit there for I don't know how long. I calmed down shortly afterwards. chaos and Jr. helped me stand up. chaos looked at me.

"Your eyes are so red Shion." chaos said.

"Yeah." I started wiping my eyes furiously.

"Uh, that's not helping." chaos said quietly.

"Oh well. Hey, is anyone else hungry? I'll treat you two to lunch." I offered.

"I'm in!" Jr. shouted. "I'm starved. chaos here made us take the long route after we dropped off MOMO."

"You insisted we explore. Then we explored ourselves right of the main path and wound up in the woods. Now Jr., how is this my fault?" chaos asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You know I love the blame game! I blame Gaignun for sending me to do his work instead of him doing it himself." Jr. smirked. I started giggling at them.

"You actually find this behavior entertaining Shion?" chaos asked me.

"Yes. Oh, Moby Dick's café! Let's go here!" I started running towards it. chaos and Jr. shrugged and followed me. I walked in. That man who works here. He looks familiar. Oh, it's Boss! "Boss! Do you remember me? It's Shion!"

Of course I remember you. You were my apprentice. Who are your friends?" Boss asked.

"Oh, this is chaos and Jr." I told him. Can we have some of your special curry?" I asked.

"Of course." Boss said. He went to the kitchen.

"You're going to love this curry!" I smiled at them. Boss took out the curry and handed it to us. I pulled some money out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"No need to pay. It's on the house." Boss said.

"Okay thanks!" I smiled.

"Did you see your brother yet? He comes by here a lot." Boss asked. I froze.

"Uh…no…I haven't." I told him.

"Well if he comes by, no blood spilling on my floor." Boss said. I giggled.

"You know, you should really tell him that, considering he always has that sword." I smirked. I took my plate and sat down at the table Jr. and chaos chose.

"Hey, this tastes a lot like your curry!" Jr. said between mouthfuls.

"It does. I see where you get your cooking talents." chaos complimented.

"Thanks." I smiled. I heard the bell that rings when the door opens. A man in a black kimono with a sword walked in. I stood up and his behind the table.

"Hey Shion, what's wrong?" Jr. asked.

"Ssh!" I hushed.

"Shion?" Jin said. He walked over here. "Why on Miltia are you hiding behind a potted plant?"

"Uh…hi Jin." I stuttered.

"Shion, are you okay? You look like you've been crying." Jin asked. I blinked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I responded. This will be interesting.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry I had to leave it there. I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ciao tutti! Thanks for the reviews. It makes me keep going. I wasn't sure if I should keep going but I decided, oh heck I love Xenosaga and I am happy I am making my mark in the Xenosaga world.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shion P.O.V

I sat awkwardly at the table with chaos, Jr. and Jin. I should've listened to chaos when he told me my eyes were puffy. I really didn't want them to worry. I have to be strong. I have to be strong for Kevin, for mom, for dad, and…for KOS-MOS. She is going to just fine. I sighed. Jr. took my plate and began eating it and Jin was looking amused. chaos was making sure Jr. didn't choke. I heard my communicator buzz. I opened it up. I saw Allen.

"Chief, come to Second Division, quick!" Allen said. He was quite flustered.

"Calm down, tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Do you not see the Gnosis?" Allen asked.

"What? Gnosis? On Second Miltia?" I asked. I was shocked. Jr. stopped eating for a second a pulled out his guns.

"Heh, those bastards are going down." Jr. smirked.

"We have no Hilbert Effect, or and D.S.S.S weapons. We are pretty much screwed." I told them.

"Don't worry. We've dispatched KOS-MOS." Allen said.

"What? She's not combat ready yet! She's been through enough." I told him. I was worried for KOS-MOS' sake. This was strange. Why did the Gnosis appear all of a sudden? What's going on?

"You're joking! Without her, we're all gonna die!" Allen screamed. The red lights were flashing in the office Allen was sitting in. This situation must be urgent. I thought.

"Okay." I surrender. I stood up. Jin looked at me. "Allen…be safe and…protect everyone at Second Division." I said. I closed the communication before he could respond. I walked to the door.

"Shion! You cannot seriously consider going outside!" Jin called.

"I can't sit down and do nothing." I said. chaos and Jr. ran up and flanked my sides. Jin reluctantly followed us while getting his sword ready. I opened the door and there was a mess. Gnosis everywhere. I gasped. chaos covered my mouth. The Gnosis didn't detect us yet. I closed my eyes. I summoned my M.W.S and prepared myself for the case of combat.

KOS-MOS P.O.V

Shion was in danger. My prime objective is to protect all Vector personal, but ensuring that Shion is safe is the top priority. As I lay in my maintenance bed, I sensed the Gnosis. Immediately I overrode all safety programs and commenced auto-restart mode. I rose slowly and activated my Hilbert Effect. I sensed the Gnosis outside the building so that is where I headed. at maximum speed, I ran. I got outside and recognized the heat signatures of two familiar life forms. One of them was a Realian, and the other was a cyborg.

"KOS-MOS?" MOMO asked. Ziggy was by her side. They were back to back, trying to take out the Gnosis. MOMO had her ether bow and Ziggy was using various weapons that seemed to be ineffective.

"Yes." I responded. "It is me. Disabling auto safety. Destroy all targets." I jumped into the air and prepared to use X-BUSTER. I bent down and allowed the beam crystal to shoot out of my back. "Preparing to eliminate enemy units. Charging." I launched the attack at maximum output and succeeded in absorbing the Gnosis. I fell from the sky and Ziggy caught me. "Thank you for catching me, though the action was not necessary, but appreciated."

"You're welcome. Let's team up and find Shion and the others. I'm worried." Ziggy said.

"Yes. I'll do my best." MOMO smiled. I briefly calculated the outcome of my mission to get to Shion with the help of these two. Instead of 84.996% it dropped down 10.996% but with the assistance of MOMO, it was no 79% of a success. It was not that low of a drop. The 100-series observational realian was quite useful.

"Affirmative. Shion is in the city district near a café. chaos, Jr. and another person with the same DNA as Shion is there." I told them. They nodded.

"Let's go then!" MOMO said. I saw her determination. I started running and they followed me. We ran into a bunch of Gnosis. My body still has to recharge from using the X-BUSTER. I looked at Ziggy and he got what I was thinking. We both placed a couple punches and then we crossed paths together.

"CROSS FIST!" We said simultaneously. The first Gnosis was down.

"Meteor Storm!" MOMO shouted. She sent a bunch of meteors down on the Gnosis. A Goblin recoiled and rammed its fist into her. "Ouch." She shook her head and then recoiled against the Gnosis. She sent a single ether arrow into its stomach. "I'm built pretty tough." Ziggy looked at her. A hint of concern flashed across his face. He ran to another.

"Hellfire!" He jumped in the air with flames surrounding him, and then tackled the Hydra-like Gnosis. The hydra absorbed the attack. I bailed him out.

"R-CANNON!" I said and shot it down. I then transferred my F-SCYTHE and jumped into the air and with a simple slash, all the Gnosis were eliminated. "All systems…cleared." I continued the pursuit and soon found my way to Shion. There was a giant boss Gnosis.

"KOS-MOS!" Shion shouted in acknowledgement.

"I request all of your assistance in destroying the enemy unit." I said. They all nodded and we faced the enemy. chaos and Jr. stood protectively in front of Shion and the other person seemed to be coaching her.

"You ruined my lunch! So, eat this! Last Symphony!" Jr. began rapidly shooting the Gnosis. chaos had the same idea.

"Lunar Seal! I will protect everyone!" He sent a shockwave to the Gnosis.

"Spell Ray!" Shion called. The eye formed and she sent a huge beam attack to the Gnosis. The recoil sent her flailing into the kimono wearing sword guy. My database was updated. The description of him was the same as the description Shion told me about a Jin Uzuki. So that is who that was. I focused on the target. It was highly unnecessary for me to worry about Shion's family. I walked over the giant Gnosis.

"Ether Drive!" I shouted. I lowered the enemy's ether defense wish made chaos and MOMO look at me. They exchanged a glance and proceeded to combine their ether abilities. Shion ran over to me in midst of all the commotion. I blinked.

"KOS-MOS, are you okay?" Shion wrapped her arms around me.

"I have suffered approximately 35% damages to my external frame. I am however still operational." I told her. "If we engage in a double attack, there is a high probability that the Gnosis will be defeated with both of our beam attacks."

"Good idea KOS-MOS. Are you ready?"

"Yes Shion." I bent down and felt the familiar beam crystal shoot out of my back once again. Shion stood behind me with her M.W.S aimed at the crystal. I opened the protection o my abdomen and prepared.

"DOUBLE BUSTER!" Shion shot the M.W.S and hit the beam crystal which both attacks formed to be the most powerful beam attack possible for anyone in the group.

"The enemies have been exterminated." I said. I did a quick analysis of the surrounding area.

"KOS-MOS, we did it." Shion said softly. She wobbled on her feet a little. I sensed her body getting weaker. I walked over and caught her before she hit the ground. All of the others looked at us.

"Shion?" Jr. called. He ran over to us, followed by chaos, Jin, MOMO, and Ziggy in that exact order.

"What happened?" chaos asked. He lowered himself on to the ground and I placed Shion on his lap sensing that was why he was down there.

"Hang on, let me check…" MOMO said. She closed her eyes momentarily. "Her pulse is lowering. Mystic powers, grant me a miracle." MOMO's ether seemed to have no effect. "I was positive that that would work."

"It's okay MOMO. KOS-MOS, do you know why she collapsed?" Jr. asked me. He was comforting the pink-haired realian.

"Judging by my emotion module, Shion seemed to be showing signs of fatigue and stress since we first invaded the Song of Nephilim. She seemed on the verge of collapse ever sense we have left Proto Merkabah." I told them. Jr. looked at me.

"I told her not to come." Jr. said simply. "If she listened, none of this would have happened.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Jr., Shion would have come anyway and besides, her pulse is quickening. She should wake up at any minute." chaos said.

"I don't think its fatigue." Jin said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" MOMO asked.

"I can't quite put my finger on it, but I know it's not stress or fatigue." Jin said. He had an expression of confusion, and worry.

"Whatever the cause, we'd best get inside. Lest, we have to worry about any more invading Gnosis." I suggested.

"KOS-MOS is right. Let's go back inside the café." chaos said. He stood up and supported Shion's body with his. Jr. took her other side. We all followed after.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well, that was longer than expected. How did you like KOS-MOS P.O.V? Please review.


End file.
